


Two is one too many

by ralf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf
Summary: “Stop. This is too confusing,” Alec interrupts. “We should find a solution for this name mess before we discuss the situation any further.”





	Two is one too many

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zwei ist Eine zu viel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724878) by [ralf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralf/pseuds/ralf). 



“Stop. This is too confusing,” Alec interrupts. “We should find a solution for this name mess before we discuss the situation any further.”

The redheaded Lydia, that had _somehow_ been able to get into the Institute, watches him regally. “I'll make it easy for you. You may call me 'genius' and her 'Lydia'.”

Lydia looks offended. “Then I'm Madame Clave Envoy for you!”

Alec pinches the bridge of his nose, unsuccessfully trying to fight off a headache. “That makes no sense. At least one person here should be called 'Lydia'.”

A sparkle appears in genius-Lydia's eyes. “Whatever you say..... Lydia.”

 


End file.
